


The one where witches make Derek and Lydia swap bodies

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Kind of Failwolf Derek, Lydia and Derek friendship, Lydia is a goddess, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest problem is that sometimes Derek forgets he's in Lydia's body. Sometimes he catches Stiles looking at him and his heart starts beating faster and he feels light headed only to remember that Stiles is not looking at him.</p><p>He's looking at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where witches make Derek and Lydia swap bodies

“Why do you only have black or gray shirts?”

“Why do you only have dresses or skirts?” Derek retorts in what he thinks is the same annoyed tone. It's hard to tell when you currently sound like a 20 year-old _woman_ , but you are in fact a 26 year-old _man._

 _Witches,_ he lets out a sigh and Lydia arches one eyebrow but otherwise looks completely indifferent to their situation.

“You should shave more.” She suggests, running a hand through her (or actually _his_ ) face and shaking her head disapprovingly. “There's a difference between looking dark and mysterious and looking like a hobo. Which you are starting to.”

 _Two days,_ he thinks, two days having to bear with Lydia mocking his body and his clothes and Scott making all kinds of jokes. Two days of boobs and strawberry blond hair and having to sit down to pee.

It's pretty much the worst experience of his life and Lydia couldn't look less concerned about everything.

“I appreciate your input.” He growls and even to his own ears it doesn't sound menacing at all. Lydia can be terrifying, of course, but she mostly does something with her eyes that Derek tried to copy in the mirror and absolutely failed. “I will think about it when I get – you know, back in _my own body._ ”

“No you won't.” She shrugs, moving to _delicately_ sit on the couch. It's basically the weirdest thing to see his body doing because Derek can be lots of things but he's not delicate. “And stop glaring – do you know what that will do to my face?”

Yes, he does. Unfortunately.

He had _sisters._

“Where the fuck are they?” He complains again, starting to pace around the room because he's sick of this. He doesn't want to be stuck as a woman.

 _Worse,_ he doesn't want to be stuck as Lydia.

On his way out of the vet's clinic, three guys tried to ask for his (or Lydia's) number and one even tried to touch his ass.

Derek doesn't know how Lydia handles this, but he sure as hell feel guilty about 16 year-old him hitting on every pretty girl insistently.

He's starting to agree when Stiles says Lydia is a goddess. _Fuck that_ , all women are goddesses for putting up with crappy men like them.

Making a mental note to call Cora and apologize for all the times he made fun of her, he collapses on the couch beside Lydia – ignoring her angry stare and drops his head in his hands.

“I really don't want to be stuck like you either.” She pats his back softly, because of course Lydia would be in complete control of her (or his) werewolf powers and manage to understand the supernatural strength much better than him.

When Derek and Scott first tried to explain how to control the shift, she simply flashed the blue eyes at them and smirked, saying _'I got this'._

(He honestly thought Scott was going to cry.)

He can't blame Stiles for being in love with her, she's pretty much perfect and better than Derek could ever be.

“But we have no choice for now.” She continues. “Getting angry and giving me wrinkles is not going to help.”

“Then what will?” He asks frustrated. It has been two days since those fucking witches – always them – thought it would be funny to body swap Derek with the girl Stiles loves.

It's not painful enough for him to watch Stiles hug her and kiss her temple and call her _'queen'_ or _'goddess'_ every time. No, he has to _feel_ it first hand by noticing how much Stiles looks at her, because Lydia's mind inside or not – it's still her body.

It's hard to let go of the habit of watching the person you love.

Derek would know, he tried to stop watching Stiles but it's fucking _impossible._

The biggest problem is that sometimes Derek forgets he's inside Lydia's body. Sometimes he catches Stiles looking at him and his heart starts beating faster and he feels light headed only to remember that Stiles is not looking at _him._ He's looking at _her._

“Wait for Scott and Stiles to make a deal with the witches.” Lydia says like it's obvious and Derek feels like pulling his hair. Lydia would definitely kill him for doing that but maybe that's better, then he won't have to live to see the day she will finally fall in love with Stiles – because it's bound to happen. Stiles is perfect, she won't be able to avoid it much longer.

“Great.” Derek groans, shaking Lydia's hair over his shoulder only for it to fall on his face again. “God!”

“Here.” She offers, sitting closer to pet his – _her!_ he remembers, _her hair_. “Let me braid it for you.”

And of course that's when the door swings open and Stiles walks in.

–

“Oh my god!” Stiles gapes and Derek tries to hide his face in his hands again – wondering why this kind of shit only happens to him. “I need to take a picture!” He fumbles with his pocket to find his phone. “Scott! Derek is braiding Lydia's hair! Oh my god, this is the best day of my life!”

“Enough.” Lydia orders - and Derek feels like he could kiss her, finishing the braid just when Scott rushes in and looks mildly disappointed when he realizes he missed the action. “So? Does Derek need to go rip their throats out?”

“The witches left.” Scott says and Derek feels himself getting sick, specially because Stiles can't seem to keep his eyes off him – or better, Lydia – with a sad expression on his face. “But we talked to Deaton again and he thinks the spell will wear off soon. He's 90% sure it was supposed to be just a prank because you insulted one of the witches.”

“I just said I wouldn't go out with her!”

“Well, she took it as an insult.” Scott shrugs.

“It wasn't! I just –”

“She doesn't care if you're in love with someone else Derek.” Lydia points and they all freeze. Stiles makes a sound on the back of his throat that Derek assumes is of surprise and Scott, after recovering from his stupor, beams at him.

 _Fuck,_ Derek thinks, of course Lydia would notice the way Derek reacts around Stiles. She's brilliant and Derek would hate her for it but it's impossible – she's just like Laura, maybe not like a sister yet but definitely like a best friend. “You said no, she decided to play with you.”

“Yeah, basically.” Scott agrees. “Deaton said if she wanted to cause any harm she would have done something more –”

“Violent.” Stiles completes and it confuses Derek that Stiles still won't keep his eyes off him.

“Good.” Lydia says, standing and reaching for her car keys. “I'll go to the library because some people still have responsibilities.” She gives Scott a pointed look and it makes Derek think he missed something, specially when Scott's shoulders drop and he gives her a guilty smile. “I'll be back in one hour. Take care of my body and I will take care of yours.” Lydia says before petting his head and leaving the apartment.

“I should go too. I have to help Deaton.” Scott smiles at Derek awkwardly. “If it doesn't wear off soon we are going after the witches again.” He promises and as usual it makes Derek feel better. “See you later.”

–

“Do you wanna eat something?” Stiles asks as soon as Scott leaves and Derek doesn't know why he's still there. His presence used to be a comfort but right now it reminds Derek of what he can't have.

Because Derek is not who Stiles wants, he's just in her body.

“I could order pizza.” Stiles suggests and it makes Derek laugh.

“I can't eat carbs. Lydia's orders.” He informs and Stiles laughs too – open and bright and loud, just the way Derek adores.

“I won't tell if you don't.”

“She would know either way.” Derek remembers, begging silently for Stiles to give up and just leave him alone. 

“Yeah, I suppose she would.” Stiles agrees, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Derek doesn't understand what's happening and why Stiles seems so restless. “Want to watch a movie?” 

Derek doesn't know what to say, because he was never really good at reading people and now without his wolf senses he has no idea what Stiles meant with his question. It's weird, because although they watched movies together before – with or without the rest of the pack – Stiles' anxiety around Derek is new and –

 _'Oh',_ Derek thinks and he can feel the bile in his throat.

“You know I'm not Lydia, right?” He asks and Stiles looks up immediately, eyes and mouth wide in surprise. “It's her body but it doesn't mean it will be the same –” 

“What are you talking about?” He cuts, looking annoyed and confused and beautiful. Derek just wants to hold him and kiss him, but he can't – he can't. It would be wrong to pretend he's Lydia, even if he wants to give Stiles this, even if he's desperate to taste and touch him – it would be unacceptable.

Derek would be like Kate and Jennifer and he can't be like that.

Never.

“You should go Stiles.” He stands ready to go to his bedroom and lock himself there until he's back in his own body.

Or maybe forever.

“You thought – what the fuck, Derek?” Stiles grabs his arm, trying to force Derek to look at him, but Derek only shakes his head. It's humiliating enough and he wants to hide from Stiles' angry stare.

“Wait until we get our bodies back, then ask her.” He advises, because he wants – more than anything – for Stiles to be happy. Ever since that night in the woods when Stiles was attacked by an omega and almost died and Derek couldn't stop thinking _'Please be alive, I love you'_ and _'You need to be alive and happy, please'_ making Stiles happy is all Derek wants. “She will probably say yes, but please don't make me do it. I'm not Lydia, Stiles.”

“I know you're not – god! Why can't this spell just go away?” He shouts and just like, well – magic, Derek feels the pull.

The last thing he remembers saying is _“It's happening”_ and the last thing he saw was Stiles surprised face.

–

He wakes up at the library's parking lot with a guy asking if he's okay.

He quickly looks around and notices the books scattered around him and realizes he's finally back in his own body. Relief washes over him and it's just not stronger than the feeling of his chest aching – the memory of Stiles' face still fresh in his mind.

Derek dismisses the curious crowd with a wave and collects the books, walking to Lydia's car so he can drive it back to her house.

He doesn't want to go back to his apartment because Stiles and Lydia are probably there and Derek can't see that right now. One day he thinks he will learn how to watch them kissing and hugging without feeling his heart break.

_One day._

–

He manages to drive to Lydia's house, but after parking the car he lets his instincts take over and shifts.

Derek runs and runs, feeling the wind and the earth under his feet. Feeling Scott's concern coming through their pack bond and it doesn't take long for Isaac to join his howls of pain and desperation.

When he can't keep himself shifted, too exhausted to do anything but drop to his knees and just breathe, he thinks it's time to go back.

–

He comes home after midnight and breathes relieved when he doesn't see Stiles' Jeep parked on the street. So he just walks in and go straight to the shower, scrubbing his skin until it's red.

After drying himself he only manages to put on a pair of boxers before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep immediately.

–

It's a statement to how tired he was that somehow Stiles managed to come back to the apartment after Derek fell asleep and not only lay on the bed with him but also wrap his arms around Derek's torso without Derek waking up until hours later, when he opens his eyes to find Stiles sleeping with his head pillowed on Derek's shoulder.

His first thought is that he's back in Lydia's body, but quickly realizes he's still in his bedroom and all his body is still there – including his half hard dick.

“Hey.” Stiles mumbles, smiling softly and Derek thinks he was somehow cursed to live in a Twilight Zone episode. “How was your run? I hope it helped you pull your head out of your ass.”

“What?” He blinks confused, trying to sit but Stiles only tightens his hold on Derek's arm and throws one leg over Derek's.

“It wasn't Lydia I was watching, moron!” Stiles hisses, slapping Derek's chest. “It was you! I'm always looking at you! You're just too blind to notice!”

“Me?” He ask slowly, afraid to be just dreaming and Stiles pinches his arm before shaking his head in fond exasperation.

“Yes, you!” Stiles emphasizes. “I was worried about you! You had your body used without your consent before and even if this bodyswap situation wasn't the same I was still worried about your feelings!” He snaps and then adds “Jackass!” before smiling and snuggling closer, pressing a kiss against Derek's neck.

It makes Derek melt against him, feeling like an idiot for a second or two, but then he hears Stiles' heart beating fast and the scent of arousal coming from his body, so instead of feeling embarrassed he lets himself smile because Stiles is there with him and for him.

“I want you!” Stiles continues before Derek can say anything, pulling back to look him in the eye, one hand coming to caress Derek's hair. “I'm completely and absolutely fucking in love with you.” Stiles bites on Derek's lip and he, surprised, can't stop the moan while Stiles smirks, shameless. “Even if you're an asshole sometimes.”

“That's okay –” Derek retorts smiling too. “since you're an asshole too.”

“Hmm, yes I am.” Stiles purrs and beams at him, pressing himself closer and Derek finally lets his hands rest on Stiles' hips. “You know what?”

“What?” Derek asks, nuzzling at Stiles' cheek because with Derek's scent all over him, Stiles smells delicious.

It will become a problem, Derek knows it. He will start to scent Stiles all the time and Stiles will laugh and laugh and never stop teasing him.

Derek already knows it will also be perfect.

“We should be talking about that other kind of ass hole.” Stiles wriggles his eyebrows at him and then winks.

“Jesus!” He groans while Stiles hides his laugh against Derek's throat. “Get out of my bed.”

“Nope. You're stuck with me now.” Stiles rolls them, pulling Derek to lay on top of his body. “No taking back.”

“I already regret this.” He lies, settling between Stiles' parted legs. “I love you.” Derek says, because it's the right moment and he wants nothing more than to tell Stiles.

“I love you too.” Stiles says loud and clear as he smiles openly. “Now let's talk about ass holes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was not what I wanted to write but bodyswap is basically the best thing ever and the idea of Lydia and Derek bodyswapping seemed hilarious.  
> I hope I did justice to this trope :)  
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
